yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 040
！！ | romaji = Onmyō-sai!! | english = The Festival of Duality!! | japanese translated = The Festival of Duality!! | alternate = | chapter number = 40 | japanese release = November 21, 2012 | japanese cover date = January 21, 2013 | usa release = | usa cover date = }} "The Festival of Duality!!" is the fortieth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. This chapter was first printed November 21, 2012 in the 1/2013 issue of the V-Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 5 of the tankōbon. Summary In a flashback sequence at Queen's Duel Academy, Akiza is sitting on a bench, hanging her head. She remembers her loss to Kalin Kessler, and thinks to Yusei that she didn't get to fight Jack. Goodwin approaches her, asking if she's frustrated by her loss. Akiza replies that of course she is. Goodwin replies that he sees, but defeat is a part of every contest. He asks her if she wishes only for her own victory, ignoring her opponent's sorrow, and Akiza protests that she doesn't. Goodwin reassures her that he isn't blaming her. It's something she knows well. In her previous life as a Duel Priestess, she knew the agony of defeat better than anyone. Akiza repeats the statement in confusion, which Kalin Kessler had also mentioned. She stands up, asking what a Duel Priestess is. Goodwin simply holds out a blank card with the Mark of the Dragon on it, telling Akiza that if she wants to know all there is to know, she'll take it. Take it, and she'll become a supreme being with power equal to Jack and the others. Akiza thinks that it will be the power to equal Jack and Yusei, and she reaches out for the card. As soon as she touches it, images of a dark-haired woman flash in her mind. Her hairpin falls out and she slumps into Goddwin's arms. Laughing, Goodwin comments that when Akiza awakens, the Duel Priestess will awaken. Behind the Duel Gate on Saiko Island lies an altar, shaped like half a square pyramid with separate sections for the participants attached, and lit torches at the corners. Goodwin stands at one of these sections, clad in his armour, and the Skeleton Knight at the other end, mounted on his horse. With the sun high in the sky, Goodwin bows, welcoming the Skeleton Knight to the Festival of Duality - or should he say, his elder brother, Roman Goodwin. The Skelton Knight, scoffs, after he planned it himself, Rex has some nerve. Goodwin doesn't answer, and the Knight warns him that he won't let him claim that he's forgotten what he did at the Festival of Duality 5000 years ago. It is narrated that at the Festival of Duality, an ancient scared rite performed once a year, the two high Priests of the Northern and Southern Skies chose a Duel Priest and a Duel Priestess to Duel each other in a ritual to awaken tremendous power - the Ultimate God. But the power was a double-edged sword, capable of calling down great disaster. The people grew to fear it, and turned the ritual into a mere formality, and the Duel Priestess's victory became tradition, while the ritual became a trivial celebration, a prayer for peace in the coming year. Goodwin comments that they failed to complete the ritual 5000 years ago, but they'll finish it today. Roman may have entered Aerial Fortress Seibal, but he couldn't awaken the Ultimae God slumbering in its depths. That's why Roman is here now, is it not. The Skeleton Knight remains silent. A voice interrupts, telling them to forget the speeches, let's get this ritual thing started. A long Duel Runner roars past the sun and Sect dismounts in the center of the altar, clad in his fly-like armour. He comments that he came all the way from Seibal for this, and he's just itching to use his power. Goodwin remarks that he sees they're all prepared. Akiza, clad in the white garb of a Duel Priestess and with her hair down, approaches the altar. Sect observes Akiza, and calls it interesting, agreeing to take her on. Goodwin tells Akiza that he'll be praying for her victory, and Akiza opens her eye silently. A pillar of light rises from the altar as Goodwin declares the beginning of the first Festival of Duality in 5000 years. Akiza and Sect's Duel Runners roar into the sky, travelling up the inside of the pillar. Sect gets the first attack, and he Summons "Hell Toxic Moth." Its effect Special Summons another copy from his hand, and that's not all; when he has two Insect monsters on his field, he can Special Summon the Tuner monster "Hell Needle Caterpillar" from his hand. Akiza notes the Tuner monster, as Sect claims that he'll show her despair on the very first turn. He tunes the two Level 3 "Hell Toxic Moths" with the Level 2 "Hell Needle Caterpillar," and chants "Lord of flies, you who lead demons! Cast your shadow on this disgusting world!" The Skeleton Knight chuckles while Goodwin grits his teeth, as Sect Synchro Summons "Beelze, King of Dark Dragons." Laughing, Sect sneers that he's going to use this power to torment Akiza to death. But Akiza smiles, and Sect angrily asks what's so funny. She apologizes if she offended Sect, but she can already see the victory at the end of this ritual. Sect is shocked, as Akiza claims that she knew the instant she drew this "winner's five;" her hand contains "Rose Spirit," "Past Life," "Queen Angel of Roses," "White Rose Cloister," and "Rose Archer" Sect's inferiority complex gets the best of him, and he activates a Spell Card, "Hell Fly Nest." It inflict 200 damage for each Insect monster in his Graveyard. With three "Hell" vermin in his Graveyard, Akiza will take 600 damage. Three flies lunge for Akiza, and Scet tells her not to make him laugh, claiming that there's no way she can avoid this damage, not on the first turn. But Akiza activates a monster effect from her hand: by sending "Rose Spirit" from her hand to the Graveyard, she can transfer the effect damage to her opponent. Sect can barely protest before the flies strike him instead, reducing him to 3400 Life Points. Akiza claims that Sect can't escape his destiny, and Sect retorts that she should quit bragging. He Sets a card and ends his turn. Akiza draws "Black Rose Seed," and then activates the Field Spell Card, "White Rose Cloister." White roses appear in a spiral through the pillar of light, and Akiza explains that she can Special Summon one "Rose" monster from her hand on each turn. She tells her monster to descend from the heavens, Special Summoning "Queen Angel of Roses." Sect observes that Akiza has her ace monster on the field, but does she really think it can take down "Beelze," comparing its 2400 ATK to "Beelze's" 3000. Akiza doesn't respond, instead looking at Rex Goodwin, as she knows what he's really up to. She knows that the Duel Priestess's loss in the Festival of Duality is the first step in the Ultimate God's resurrection. Rex wants her to lose, just as she did 5000 years ago. She remembers the memories of her past self, 5000 years ago. Rex Goodwin was a high priest who was merciful and benevolent to the people, and in return, the people adored him, and Akiza's past self respected him as well. One day, Rex requested for Akiza's past self to lose the Festival of Duality on purpose, to give the people a thrill of fear and strengthen the country's bonds. Akiza's past self had agreed, but when she was defeated by the Duel Priest, the sun was hidden by a solar eclipse. Roman and Rex had watched it, Rex commenting that now they were one step closer to the resurrection of the Ultimate God. A year later, the sun's disappearance had left the people to suffer and starve. The country was destroyed, and so the ritual was never held again. In the present, Akiza vows not to let the tragedy repeat itself: if she wins this ritual, the Ultimate God will not awaken in this age. The Ultimate God, a chained figure resembling Obelisk the Tormentor, is briefly shown within its prison. Akiza thinks that this is her atonement for the Duel Priestess's mistake, 5000 years ago, while Sect tells her to bring it. Featured Duel: Sect Ijuin vs. Akiza Izinski Turn 1: Sect Sect Normal Summons "Hell Toxic Moth" (1300/100) and activates its effect, Special Summoning a second "Hell Toxic Moth" (1300/100) from his hand, with its effects negated. He then Special Summons "Hell Needle Caterpillar" (300/600) via its own effect, as Sect controls 2 Insect-Type monsters. Sect tunes his 3 monsters to Synchro Summon "Beelze, King of Dark Dragons" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Hell Fly Nest", which would inflict 200 damage to Akiza for each Insect-Type monster in his Graveyard, but Akiza chains with the effect of "Rose Spirit" from her hand, sending it to the graveyard in order to redirect the damage to Sect (Sect 4000 → 3400). Sect Sets a card. Turn 2: Akiza Akiza's hand contains "Past Life," "Queen Angel of Roses," "White Rose Cloister," and "Rose Archer." Akiza draws "Black Rose Seed". She activates the Field Spell Card "White Rose Cloister", which allows her to, once per turn, Special Summon a "Rose" monster from her hand. Akiza uses its effect to Special Summon "Queen Angel of Roses" (2400/1300) from her hand. Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here. Notes